Karia Distaste
by xFieryWind
Summary: Dying alone has become the least of their problems. Laven, Yullen, Lenalavi, Yuna.


Just a quick thing I whipped up to show I'm not dead. I thank everyone who reviewed my first story and all those that faved/read/clicked it. I might continue this but at least not right now. I'll fix all mistakes and errors later, - Yori

* * *

"_Let's get married!"_

I couldn't believe it when she proposed this deal, not at all.

"Lavi?" She had asked, "Will you marry me?" One sentence that threw my world into whack.

"Wha-what?" I stammered, gawking at the girl in front of me. She was Lenalee Lee, a 19 year-old girl fresh out of high school and was proposing to her child hood friend, A.K.A me, Lavi Bookman.

I blinked twice before stammering "W-wait isn't the guy supposed to propose? No! Wait! Who said I would even agree? I mean, Komui would have my- I love you as my childhood frien-…Ugh!" I said clutching my head. I could feel a head ache taking over.

Giggling, Lenalee gently removed my hands from my head, only to gently lift my face up near her own face. "Let me rephrase that." Her purple eyes pierced my only eye left, "Will you, Lavi Bookman, Marry me until we both find someone else?" She smiled sadly as she placed her lips over mine and murmured, "After all, no one wants to die alone."

Eye widening, I finally understood what she was trying to get at. Was this what she feared the most?

Closing my eye, I returned her feelings and assured her that everything would be okay. When we broke off for air, I silently took the ring from her and slid it onto her left hand and kissed it. The line between "Best friends" and "Lovers" blurred into one twisted relationship that was created on whim, fear and hope.

I had no idea that this relationship would be the sole thing that would gain me a lover and loose one, too.

That night I got hitched to my best friend Lenalee Lee.

* * *

When life threw both Lenalee and me a bone, it decided to be cruel.

We had moved to the city where I met him, Allen Walker. The youth was 18 and a beauty to behold. He was British, had stark white hair, a smooth pale complexion and was also quite short. He had a scar down the left side of his face, which crossed over his eye. Allen and I had first run into each other when we were reaching for the same item in the supermarket. He, being the gentleman, allowed me to have the item while he searched for another one.

"Ah, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! I can always find another one." He smiled, "Please, take it."

"All right, well, can I at least help you find another?"

"Ah, okay, why not? I'm Allen Walker, a pleasure to meet you."

"Lavi Bookman, the pleasure is all mine."

I helped him search for the item that we had both reached for, a bottle of wine. We ran all around the supermarket and strangely, had the time of our lives. We cracked jokes and talked about our lives as if we were old friends who ran into each other. Finally, we came across the wine, Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac from 1996.

Sighing with content and slight sadness, I smiled at Allen as we walked to the check before something struck me. "Wait! How in the world would you be able to pay for it?" I smirked, "You look at least 16."

Allen glared at me and muttered "I'm not that short," before replying "I have my ways..."

This brought my curiosity to come forth.

As we walked to the front, I quickly paid for mine first, wanting to see how Allen would get away with something like this. Allen had slipped on a charming smile as the clerk blushed and muttered "ID please?" Moving closer to the clerk's face, he whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, her face exploded into redness and then squealed before simply accepting Allen's cash and letting him go.

My jaw dropped in amazement as I quickly followed Allen to find out what had happened.

It was the start of a relationship built on the foundation of boredom and love.

* * *

Lavi. He was such a kind soul, agreeing to my request and marry me. Complying with my selfish request...

Yet Fate decided to be cruel, and gave me a dark oriental warrior.

We had moved to the city, where I met him, Kanda Yuu. He was a cold, beautiful, and ruthless fighter who was the same age as me. We met in the community center where I was a student in the kick boxing class and him, the top student of the kendo class. I had crashed into him and dropped my papers, Muttering a small "Eep!" and "Sorry!" Kanda simply grunted and helped me up.

"I'm SO sorry! Are you alright?"

"..."

"Please, let me pick these up myself!"

"..."

"A-Are you even listening?"

"No."

"Wha- how rude!"

Kanda sighed, handed back my papers and left while muttering, "Shut up."

I was in shock since I had been treated like a princess with Lavi and Komui all the time, in fact it was refreshing. After that experience, I started seeking out Kanda in the halls, classrooms and such. Once, I got to watch him practice and was filled with admiration. Soon he slowly was able to tolerate my presence instead of yelling at me to go away.

It was the start of a relationship built on admiration and love.


End file.
